marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Logan
Victor Logan, (also known as Dog Logan, Victor Creed, and Sabretooth), was a human Mutant who at various times in his life was a soldier, assassin, government operative and vampire hunter as well as a member of the Marauders and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography Early life Victor Logan was born in Canada during the late 19th century to Thomas Logan, the groundskeeper of the Howlett Estate and Victoria Creed, a prostitute. Soon after he was born, Victor started to become physically abused by his father. However, Logan’s memory of his father’s torments changed between recollections. What was clear was that, from a very early age, Victor had been beaten and he exhibited signs of sadistic and murderous tendencies. According to the research of Charles Xavier, Victor’s first kill came at the age of nine when he accidentally murdered his pediatrician, Dr. Eiger Harnerst over a piece of pie. His parents were unwilling to risk a repeat incident and locked the boy in their house’s root cellar, chaining him by the neck to the wall. Victor later remembered his father encouraging his animalistic tendencies instead of discouraging them. Under telepathic probing by Charles Xavier, Creed recalled his father tossing a live rabbit into the cellar for him to catch and kill for his dinner. Supposedly, it was a lesson that only by killing would he ever be able to survive. It was believed that around this time was when his father gave him the nickname “Dog”, and continued to treat him as if he were one. Some time after no longer being forced to live in the cellar, he played with James Howlett, who lived on the Howlett Estate and was in actuality his paternal half-brother, as well as their friend Rose O'Hara on an almost daily basis. One Christmas night, John Howlett II noticed that his son James was too preoccupied by his new puppy to care about a toy train he had also received. In an act of charity, he decided that Dog would enjoy the toy more. Upon returning home with his first Christmas present, Dog’s father discovered the gift, and beat him horribly for accepting charity from the Howletts. While roughhousing near a body of water, Dog once accidentally knocked James, who couldn’t swim, into it. Dog saved James, and James’ father forgave the incident, stating, “Boys will be boys.” James’ grandfather, John Howlett I, on the other hand, believed that Dog should be taught a lesson for being so careless and convinced his father to beat him when he returned home. After growing up around her, Logan developed feelings for Rose, but lacked the ability to show it. He did what he was accustomed to, and attempted to force himself on Rose. He failed, as James happened upon them and distracted him, saying he'd run off and tell his father. Rose then managed to smack Dog and get away. Mr. Howlett asked Thomas to discipline his son. Dog later attacked James for ratting him out, and his pet dog rushed over and bit Logan, resulting in him killing it. Mr. Howlett then fired Dog's father. In a surprising turn of events, Thomas did not blame Dog this time, but instead blamed “Soft John” for raising Thomas's son in such a wimpy way. Highly disgruntled, he and Dog headed to the Howlett Estate with rifles to talk with his former employer. They killed several of the workers at the estate, and used Rose to get into the room where James’ mother resided to try to convince her and James to leave with them. There, Thomas shot John in the head, killing him. This enraged James to the point that he ran directly at Thomas, stabbing him in the chest with his newly revealed claws. But before dying, he revealed to James that he was his real father. Howlett I shunned James and Rose for the incident, but due to the fact that James remained in his bloodline, he used his influence in the town to make sure there were no authorities on duty at the train station for the next ten hours, and granted them some money. Fearing for their own safety, Victor fled the estate with Rose and James who appeared to have been deeply traumatized about everything that had happened back at the estate. Unfortunately, however, the young Victor was showing some signs of psychopathy. British Columbia In the years that followed, the Logan brothers and O'Hara took refuge in a British Columbia mining colony in Tulameen under the guise of being cousins. In order for them to hide their identity's, Victor assumed the name of "Creed" and James assumed the name of "Logan". During this period, Logan developed strong feelings for Rose, but could not act on them for the sake of their guise as cousins. The foreman, Smitty Alan, delighted in picking on the teenage Creed. In retaliation, Creed almost killed him on several occasions, though Logan, who was being mentored by the older man, talked him out of it every time. In these years, Smitty had also grown close to Rose and the two eventually fell in love, much to the scorn and surprise of the brothers. Logan himself later accepted the situation for the sake of Rose's happiness, though Creed would not. Unfortunately, Rose soon came down with a disease, and after a local physician failed to get her fever down, Logan suggested going back to a city to get O'Hara additional medical treatment, but Creed was unwilling to allow him to risk the authorities learning of their identities. The two fought fiercely in the middle of the street and, despite being the physically stronger of the two, Creed was eventually overpowered by the enraged Logan. As Victor lay unconscious, Logan unsheathed his claws, for the first time in public, to the shock of everyone watching, and was about to use them on his brother, when Rose leaped in to stop him, but was accidentally impaled by his claws. Horrified, Logan held her in his arms as she died while Creed himself fled the scene immediately after. At some point following this, Creed tracked down Smitty, whom he held culpable in Rose's death, and decided to end the older man's life, gutting him from crotch to Adam’s apple with his claws. The young man also made sure that his mother was taken care of financially and took on her surname instead of his father's. He continued to take care of his mother when he was able to visit her, and eventually after she reached old age, Creed kept his mother in an expensive retirement community until her death. Becoming legends of folklore Facing Dracula Protecting Apocalypse Life on the run Vietnam War Logan would later participate in the Vietnam War, where he would meet up with his brother, James, who was also serving in the war. The brothers continued to do covert work deep into the war, often taking assignment that were deemed too dangerous to most troops. In the last few months of the war, the two had a falling out after Victor killed a woman and her child, claiming he had to kill them before the Vietnamese had a chance to set up land mines. Team X Sometime before the end of his time in Vietnam, Creed had come to the attention to the CIA. Impressed with his résumé of deniable operations, the company recruited Sabretooth into a new black ops unit called “Team X” which was an “off the books” collaboration between the American and Canadian intelligence services. He ensured the now well-trained and programmed Logan was part of Team X, and Sabretooth was added as well to keep Logan in line. They were teamed with other recruits, including Christoph Nord, John Wraith, Mastodon and Silver Fox. The government employed newly developed memory implant technology to establish false recollections and cover stories for their agents for different missions. They also occasionally reused prepared sets and soundstages to provide realistic backdrops for the false memories before implantation. Eventually in 1988, Logan and Darkholme were assigned with the assassination of a scientist in East Berlin. During the mission he and Darkholme had to hide in a safe location for a while. They made love and he unknowingly impregnated her, but she faked her death in order to quit the team and to protect him. However, Logan managed to complete the mission himself. Brotherhood Helping build Avalon Powers and Abilities Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Sabretooth's primary mutant power was an accelerated healing process that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Originally, the speed of Sabretooth's healing factor was in proportion to the wound's severity. For example, he could fully recover from an ordinary gunshot wound within minutes or injuries as severe as a broken back and severed spine within days. However, Sabretooth's healing ability was dramatically increased as the years went by. Sabretooth could later fully heal from injuries that resulted in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. * Foreign Chemical Immunity: Sabretooth's natural healing also afforded him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. It was virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. * Immunity To Diseases: Sabretooth's healing powers also extended to his highly efficient immune system. As a result, he was immune to the effects of most known Earthly diseases and infections. * Weather Insulated Adaptation: Sabretooth is able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of being nude in sub-zero temperatures. * Extended Longevity: In addition, Sabretooth's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Despite being of an, unknown, advanced age, Sabretooth retains the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. *'Telepathic Resistance': Because of his healing factor, Sabretooth has also demonstrated a high resistance to telepathic probing and manipulation. * Superhuman Stamina: Sabretooth's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human, due in large part to the effects of his mutant healing factor. Before receiving various upgrades to his powers, Sabretooth could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins began to impair him. After the upgrades, his stamina was increased to the point where he could exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours. *'Superhuman Strength': Sabretooth possesses superhuman strength that has been artificially augmented on a number of occasions over the years. Initially, he possessed sufficient strength to lift slightly above 800 lbs for brief amounts of time, slightly greater than the maximum amount an ordinary human is capable of lifting. However, after being captured and augmented the first time by his son, Graydon Logan, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 2 tons. He also underwent various augmentation procedures at the hands of the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program, including some to both his strength and healing factor. *'Superhuman Agility': Sabretooth's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Sabretooth's reflexes were similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses': Sabretooth's feral mutation provided him superhumanly acute senses. Sabretooth could see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extended into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Sabretooth's hearing was similarly enhanced, able to detect sounds that ordinary human's couldn't at greater distances. For example, he could detect the sound of light, normal breathing within a distance of 200 feet. Sabretooth also possessed an extremely well developed sense of smell. Sabretooth could recognize or track targets by scent, much the same way as a dog or wolf. His nose could detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they were purported to be exactly the same scent. Claws and Fangs: Sabretooth has retractable talons in place of fingernails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Sabretooth to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Sabretooth's ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. At times, Sabretooth's claws, along with his skeleton, have been bonded with Adamantium. As a result, his claws were virtually indestructible. The Adamantium further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Sabretooth's claws and enabled him to slice through almost any surface, with the known exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Sabretooth was an excellent hand to hand combatant, having been trained as a soldier and by various organizations such as the CIA and Weapon X. Expert Tracker: He was also an expert hunter and tracker, even without the use of his heightened senses. Paraphernalia Personality and traits Although his extreme arrogance gave him the appearance of stupidity, he was actually quite intelligent. He routinely hacked into government databases to steal classified information, escaped the highest levels of incarceration and was always scheming something, usually for his benefit. After the incident in c. 1901, Sabretooth almost always showed up on Logan's birthday, often times attacking him and proving that he still remembered his brother's birthday. Relationships Family James Logan Friends Romances Raven Darkholme Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Canadians Category:Weapon Plus members Category:Logan family Category:Americans Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Marauders members Category:Team X members Category:Vampire hunters